


【翻译】The Last Road Home/末路归途

by NoBeans



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 有关Clementine与挣扎求存，有关过去，将来，以及当下的每一刻。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952435) by [acupoftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoftea/pseuds/acupoftea). 



七岁的她跨坐在末梢低垂的树杈上，看她的父亲不厌其烦地敲击着木板上的铆钉，一锤又一锤，直到钉身完全没入硬木。

她的母亲则在秋千上前前后后不住轻晃着，看起来有些滑稽，明明是成年人，却在孩童的游乐设施上不亦乐乎。但今天阳光正好，就连掌心树皮的触感也融化了似的绵软了下来，她决定不去笑话她的母亲。况且秋千本来就很好玩。她的父母向她保证，只要能按时完成所有木工活，就带她去吃冰淇淋。

 

她的树屋一定会是全世界最棒的。

 

-

 

她十二岁那年，各州间的界限已经有了些微的模糊，正如边境的定义变得远不及城市，地域，以及行尸隔离区来得重要。有的日子里她甚至会想，自己兴许是这世上最后一个幸存者。好吧，还有AJ。和Jane。以及Patricia和Gill。

 

Randy死于一年前。

 

但自那之后他们就再没遇到过任何人，即便他们最近四个月里都未曾停下迁移的脚步。他们居无定所，游荡并探寻，迫切渴求着能了无忧虑地沉沉睡去，或是长久停留在某个安全的住所，又或者是其他的一些什么。

她需要它，需要这“一些什么”，以填补她过去的五年中从未熄灭的企盼。

 

（她现在明白了，她不但无法拥有“一些什么”，还得马不停蹄地继续走下去。为了AJ。为了Lee。）

 

但在这整整四个月里，他们没有找到任何人。一个都没有。（行尸不算数。）

 

她再一次徒劳地追踪相同的足迹，然后再一次一无所获。总有一天他们必须离开这个国家，会有那样一天的，她很清楚。

 

生活从来都只给过他们这两种选择。

去或留。

去是奔逃，留是藏匿，到头来总是苟活。

 

-

 

十二岁的她每天都带着一张地图，风雨无阻，从不离身（正如她同样珍视着Lee的照片和Duck的画和Sarah的眼镜和那顶帽子，是的，她的帽子）。

但那张地图——是她唯一的，真正意义上的所有物。

 

那是张美国地图，标注了他们走到的每个地方，以及他们遇到的每个人。

上面凌乱地写满了各式各样的名字，譬如“Ben”和“Mark”和“Kenny”和“妈妈”和“爸爸”和“Luke”和“Sandra”和“Alvin”和——

还有许许多多。

记载着每个她与他们就此别过，或是他们离她而去的地方。

（她不想忘记，不想）

她活了下来但他们没有，所以她选择漫漫旅途上与他们同行。

她活了下来但他们没有，所以她始终带着他们和AJ，始终在不断前行，始终没能留长头发，始终努力生存着。

她活了下来，是因为他们没有。

 

-

 

她十三岁生日之前的那个星期二，Jane被咬了。

星期三一早她就自杀了，干净利落的一枪，枪响声伴随着破晓惊醒了整个营地。

Clem从未想到会这样，她实在是太蠢了她傻得愚不可及因为她早该料到如此她明明那么了解Jane哦天哪她原本能够阻止她她本该——

 

Jane死了，于是她拿出地图添上新的名字，现在才早上四点还是五点还是六点来着不过无论是几点都没所谓了因为时间早已无足轻重而世界上从此只剩下白昼与黑夜而且Jane完全没有要活过来的意思这下她完全不知道如何开口向AJ解释了因为Randy死时他还太小了但现在又是另一种情况而且她是第一个发现她的尸体的人所以她拦着AJ不让他进帐篷，说什么都不行，然后打算让Patricia引开孩子们，她好趁机把Jane的尸体搬走。但她最终没能那样做，因为那是Jane，因为Jane死了。

 

Clem难以自已地恸哭（她痛恨这样软弱的自己）并颤抖并紧紧抓住地图死死摁在心口因为这场噩梦永远不会结束它会永远永远继续下去而她曾幼稚地以为这次他们真的能逃过一劫但她早该料到这一切。

 

她早该料到。

 

-

 

近日里，有关解药的谣言四起（一向如此）。

他们的营地于一周前沦陷（每次都是这样，无论如何，于事无补），而Patricia和Gill的名字也登上地图一段时日了，还有些其他新名字——Jamie，Ted，Grace——随着名单在不知不觉中越来越长，她终于也明白了，那个其他所有人早已洞悉的道理。

 

一切都是徒劳。

 

人们总会死去，接连不断地死去，所以从今以后只为了她自己和AJ而活吧，这样一定会更轻松。

（为什么，胸口的钝痛却愈演愈烈？）

 

但万一“解药”确实存在——至少人们声称如此——时间如细沙般不待握紧就滑落指缝，恍然间已经是人生在世的第十五个年头，尽管直觉被磨砺得异常敏锐（她之所以能活这么久并非毫无缘由），她还是朝着佐治亚州那个名为“Tara”的营地出发了。

待她抵达，那里已经除遍地行尸以外再无一物。

全线沦陷。

又一次。

 

-

 

十四岁的她一手握着手电筒，一手翻开一本书。蜷缩在佐治亚州某个落满积灰的图书馆中，AJ裹在毛毯里，后脑枕着他的背包。她将身旁的一摞书逐本浏览，然后将有的归入行囊，其余则返还到原处。她从未想到过少年时期的她会需要肩负起照顾孩子的重担，但话又说回来，她始料不及却还是发生了的事早已数不胜数。

 

她想起他们面临的诸多问题，想起她已经好几个月没睡过一次完整的觉，想起她此后很可能再也无暇安眠，因为总有人得保持警醒，因为她不能冒这个险，因为现在只有她能扮演大人的角色，而睡梦中的种种总会把还不够坚强的她变回那个不住哭喊的幼童。

未知的将来只会带给他们更多的艰难险阻——她身上已经沾满了血污，或许下次洗澡时，当水冲刷过她的皮肤，流下的已经不再会是猩红，而是漆黑。

但这一切都是值得的，为了AJ（每天她都更加理解当初的Lee，理解这个世界，也许Kenny说得是对的，也许——）

 

某个瞬间她窥见了未来的一角；她会教他如何使用枪支（脚下是火车的颠簸，他强而有力的双臂环住她，稳住她的准心），如何生火（她与Christa之间的沉寂是如此难熬，早已不在的Omid和死婴有了实体似的阻隔在她们之间，她甚至快忘记自己说话的声音），以及如何用最高效的方式解决一只行尸（记忆中的Jane如同漫画里的超级英雄，在尸群间穿梭的身影轻盈矫健，无所畏惧）——她已经失去了那么多，但她会把残余的一切尽数交给他，毫无保留。

 

但最重要的，连结了最初与最后的，是她会为AJ做其他人都没能做到的那件事，她会活下去。

 

-

 

十六岁的夏天有着灼人的闷热，她紧紧抱着AJ，踏入了水中——他笑声明快堪比艳阳。Sam从她身后游来，恶作剧地向她后脖颈泼了一捧水，她勾起嘴角，感到整个身体逐渐裂开一道罅隙，那之中隐约露出了什么。她转过身去，看到Ali正把Sam摁进水里，然后她笑了起来，声音清脆响亮，是心底那个八岁的女孩久违地牵起了她的手。这感觉无限近似于释怀，于是，仅此一次，她不再抗拒，而是听任内心沉浸于此。

 

她将AJ交给Sam，他举起他让他骑到他肩上然后AJ喊道“Clem快看！”他向上伸展着手臂就像下一秒就能触碰到太阳然后Clementine感到心间喷涌而出的喜悦，那么陌生，那么令人惊悸却也令人心安，仿佛她已经等这一刻等了数千数万年。

 

她潜入水中，周遭的一切蓦地安静了下来，停滞在那一刹那，她的心满溢着汹涌热流，而丧尸末日不复存在，他们以外的一切都不复存在，整个世界只剩下那片湖蓝色与它的粼粼波光与水面上倒映的这四人。

 

她浮出水面呼吸空气，她浮出水面呼吸空气，她浮出水面深吸一口湿润的空气这感觉就像，就像眼前是个崭新的世界而她终于能够真真正正地活着，而她——

 

而这一刻的他们触不可及。

 

-

 

Clementine累了。Clementine不是在对付行尸就是在对付他们赖以果腹的猎物或是某个对她图谋不轨的男人又或者是其他许许多多无穷无尽的，威胁着她和AJ的一切。Clementine累了，她注视着他们的房子，那个曾短暂地成为他们的家，现在却只剩大火过后的断墙残垣的地方。她再一次浑身浴血，是又一场与殊死搏斗留下的印记，是她紧搂着AJ逃离轰然坍塌的建筑的又一场艰难跋涉。他始终大哭不止，从闻到令人窒息的烟味到他们别无选择冲出火场，他们曾有机会——一个绝佳的机会，可以不再做亡命之徒，不再四处奔波，但她早该料到如此，她早该——

 

AJ在问她其他人去哪里了（“Sammy在哪儿，Clem，他在哪儿？”）但她无从作答，她甚至无暇思考，因为她是那么那么，那么的累。她累了，她焦灼得仿佛他们没能成功逃生，仿佛他们将永远被无情烈焰所吞没，五脏六腑在怒火中炙烤，因为沉重的悲戚早已深深扎根在心底，因为残酷不仁的世界只知一味地掠夺掠夺再掠夺，因为她怎么也学不会如何自保的同时保护身边的人，因为被生活强迫着过快地成长毫无公平可言，因为她总是幸存的那个，因为这样的日子永无止息，说什么只要能活下去总能熬出头都是假的假的假的——

 

怒火随着一度吞噬整栋房屋的火势一同愈燃愈弱，直到只剩一地死灰，一片荒芜。

 

Clementine真的累了。

 

-

 

十九岁的她已经在走向尽头的世界中生存了十年，而此时的AJ恰好与最初那个懵懂的她年纪相当。她没有一天忘记Lee的忠告，也没有一天不想起他，一遍又一遍又一遍奢盼着他还在她身边。

她没有一天不活在无尽的痛楚中。

 

她试着去记住他们所有人但屡屡失败，有时是因为要记的太多了，有时（大部分时候）是因为她在抗拒，尽管她不愿承认，下意识里她其实并不想回忆起从前的一切。

她由一半的人体结构和一半的回忆组成，十年过去，大概是时候用眼前的生活替代回忆了。

 

-

 

她会给AJ讲故事，讲他的父母（她从不说他们是怎么死的，还不能说，除非他再长大些——他总会长大的——即便如此她也认为没这个必要），讲她自己的父母。还有Lee。

他八岁了，然而正如同时间一般，年龄也变得无足轻重了。“未成年人”这个词毫无意义。“孩子”更是如此。

（她旋即回想起一段多年前无意中听到的对话，其中一句始终回荡在耳边，“你不再年幼，不再是女孩，不再是男孩，不再强壮不再聪明，你只是一个人，你活着”。）

 

但她说错了。她很聪明（比所有人都聪明），而正是得益于此她才能明哲保身。

她活着，所以AJ才活着。她开始觉得他们或许是被选中的，因为从前每隔几个月就能看到其他幸存者，但距离上一次与活生生的人相遇已经过去了几乎一年。作为仅存的人类，他们的生命或许被赋予了某种特殊的含义。他们的生命必须拥有意义。她必须让这个念头成真。

她会使它成真。

 

（她不断在心中许下这个承诺，不断用鲜血淋漓的伤口和青紫色淤痕来提醒自己，因为这是她最后的依托。）

 

-

 

她十一岁那年Luke死了，Luke死了，Luke死了（他原本不该死，就像Lee不该死Sarah也不该死——）

——然后Bonnie问她是否有过悔恨，仿佛她能读懂Clem的心思。

“我希望我从没找过我的父母”

这是她长久以来说过的最真心的话——

她每天都为此受到煎熬，很痛苦啊，真的很痛——

因为如果她没有偷偷溜走，Lee，她的Lee就不会死——

许许多多其他的人都不会死——

但现在Luke也死了——

“我希望我从没找过我的父母”

然后Bonnie指间香烟的云雾缭绕飘到了她面前，但她不再畏惧。她从此无所畏惧。

 

-

 

九岁的她不住地瑟瑟发抖。她上一秒还在对讲机上和那个人讲话，就像她和她父亲常做的那样，下一秒她就眼睁睁看着那个人杀了Sandra（不，不是Sandra，不再是了，她年纪还小但她并不傻），片刻后那人站起身来转向她，满身满手都溅满血渍。她还以为或许他是她父母派来的，或许他来是为了保护她。

 

好吧，只有其中一个猜想成真了，但至少现在，她接过了他伸出的手，那么厚实，那么温暖，在这个死者横行的世界里依旧那么鲜活。

 

就在她接过他的手，而他将她紧紧握住的那一刻，Clementine就知道，一切都会好的。


End file.
